


Non te ne Andare [Don't Go Away]

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Body Horror, Bruises, Choking, Creepy, Explicit Sexual Content, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Marks, Mindfuck, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: Sento una voce piange lontanoAnche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?[I hear a voice weeping in the distanceHave you maybe been abandoned as well?]-------------------------------------Yuuri's never heard ofStammi Vicino Asylumbefore, so when the hockey team dares him to explore with them on Halloween, he thinks it can't bethatscary. Besides, what could go wrong?





	Non te ne Andare [Don't Go Away]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spooky week day 5: Haunted House  
> okay, it's an asylum, but still
> 
> ### Please read the tags!
> 
> It's a day "late" but I hope y'all enjoy it! It's my first real attempt at horror, so hopefully it's at least a _little_ creepy!

"Ah!"

Yuuri holds back his snicker as Chad (Brad, whoever) steps closer to him. They both have flashlights, so there's really no need for such dramatics. Sure, they're in "one of the top ten most haunted asylums in the world" but really, that's probably something the whole hockey team made up just to get him to come out here with them.

Yuuri's certainly never heard of _Stammi Vicino Asylum_ before.

"Did you hear that?" Chad whispers.

"Nope, but it was probably just a mouse." Yuuri's honestly finding this whole trip boring. The most exciting part so far has been when they had to crawl through the double fences and break the wooden boards over the window to get in.

"Bro, how are you so calm right now?"

"Hmm," Yuuri wonders, "I guess it's simply because I'm used to this sort of thing."

That's certainly true, especially when his family onsen has been profiting from being "haunted" around Halloween. Plus, being scared and having an older sister didn't mesh very well.

So when the floorboards creak and the doors squeak, Yuuri doesn't flinch. It's simply a very old building, and it's showing its age without the maintenance it needs. He's ready for a _real_ challenge—something to really get his blood pumping and give him goosebumps.

As he makes his way further in, a shivering Chad with a death grip on his sweater, he finally spots his chance. There's a hallway off to the right, his flashlight barely reaching the end of it—but that's not what's caught his attention. It's the fact that there are no other rooms off this hallway expect the door at the very end. The hairs at the back of his neck stand up as he takes in the _iron_ door and weird carvings in it.

Excellent.

"Let's go down here." Yuuri starts walking but Chad is immediately tugging at his sweater.

"Nah bro, that looks sketch as fuck."

Yuuri laughs. "It looks _fun_ , but if you won't go, I'll go by myself."

He turns back to the hallway.

"Oh man, oh man," Chad frets, but doesn't attempt to stop him again.

Yuuri really _does_ chuckle now as he continues down the long—was it always this long?—hallway. The creaks of the floorboards grows soft, his footsteps growing louder in his ears. His eyes never leave the door. Shivering as the cold starts to seep through his clothes, he pauses as his flashlight flickers.

He gives it a good whack.

It stays on.

He continues.

A small noise registers the closer he gets, a sort of scratching noise that sounds like rats scurrying about—it's coming from the other side of the door, he realizes. Taking a moment here, he shares a private huff of laughter with himself as he equates his current situation to every blonde white girl in a horror movie. He shakes off a chill, the adrenaline finally making this outing _fun_ as he gets so close, he's within touching distance—

The door flies open, startling him into dropping his flashlight and then he feels a _pull_ as he's sucked through the doorway.

•••

Yuuri groans as he's shaken awake.

He starts as he opens his eyes to the sight of bright blue eyes and long silver hair right in his face.

"Oh good! You're alive!" the boy says as he leans back.

Blinking, Yuuri sits up to take in his surroundings. He's on the floor, a soft plush carpet keeping him from the chill. The room is well lit; warm light casts a golden tint to everything. There's a small bed shoved in the corner, filled with so many pillows there's nearly no room for an actual person. His gaze falls back to the boy who, upon closer inspection, seems to be older than he first appeared. The boy is still watching him, his head cocked to the side as he waits.

"Hi…?"

"Hi!" The boy lights up— _wow_ what a cute smile.

"Where…am I?" The last thing Yuuri remembers is…is…

"You're in my room, but that's not important—my name's Victor, you can call me Vitya."

"Nice to meet you, Vitya," Yuuri says automatically, "I'm Yuuri."

Vitya giggles and Yuuri thinks he could listen to that bubbly sound all day. There's a softness to him that makes Yuuri think he's much younger than he probably is; his eyes have an edge to them that betrays his youthful appearance.

"Why…?" Yuuri asks, trying to piece together how he ended up here. If only he could remember that…

"Oh~" Vitya claps his hands together before reaching out to grab his, "You came for me, because I called you."

Did he?

The grip tightens on his hands and then Vitya's bringing them up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles with those plush lips. Warmth permeates his hands from the points Vitya kisses.

Yuuri blushes.

Vitya smirks.

•••

His back hits the pile of pillows and suddenly he's got a firm, incessant, _hot_ weight draped over him. He gasps and Vitya takes advantage, sliding a scorching tongue inside his mouth. Flailing, he tries pushing Vitya off of him, yet Vitya's stronger than he looks, barely budging at his attempts.

"Whoa, what?" Yuuri shouts, turning his head away from Vitya's face, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Come now"—Vitya's voice sounds a bit lower pitched, a bit more husky, as his hands undo his pants—"You really expect me to believe you _don't_ want this when you're _this_ hard?"

Vitya grinds his palm into his dick, punctuating his statement.

"I—" Yuuri's cut off by Vitya's lips on his again.

He groans as his lips are bitten and sucked, as his pants and underwear get pulled off, as a wet finger enters him. Crying out as Vitya hits his sweet spot, he can only pant and whimper and cling onto Vitya's shoulders as more fingers enter him. Vitya seems larger now as he towers over him. As he lines up and fills him up more than humanly possible.

When Yuuri opens his eyes, he's confused to see Vitya, not the fae, ethereal young-faced teenager, but a chiseled, sculpted adult. Even this Vitya's hair is different, now much shorter but no less handsome.

How…?

"Oh Yuuri~" Victor's deeper voice invades his mind as it echoes about the room, "Look at you—you're perfect."

Suddenly Yuuri's being bent in half, Victor pushing his knees up near his shoulders. The brutal thrusts never falter, ramming further into him with the change in position. His wrists are locked above him in a vice grip.

"Ah!" Yuuri closes his eyes again as he comes, spilling all over his neck and chin. It's too much—it's too much—Victor hasn't slowed a bit, fucking him through his orgasm with deep strokes.

"W–Wait!" Yuuri cries out as his body twitches underneath the constant barrage of pleasure that's borderline painful.

Victor suddenly pulls out, leaving Yuuri gasping at the sudden loss, trying to catch his breath. Just as suddenly, he's being flipped onto his hands and knees, manhandled by the much larger Victor. He gets no warning as Victor pushes back inside, somehow even bigger than before and stretching him further. His screams get caught in his throat when a hand wraps around it, preventing the air from escaping.

Gasping to draw as much air in as possible, his vision starts to fade at the edges, the lights have a blue-ish tinge to them, the shadows crawl upwards, the room gets colder. The hand around his neck squeezes and lets go enough for him to get shallow breaths, and his head reels at the sudden increase in oxygen, his body trembling post-orgasm and with the adrenaline rush. He's entirely helpless as Victor pushes him completely onto his stomach and grips him with bruising force.

The punishing pain turns to pleasure as his mind tries to make sense of his situation, of the feeling of Victor getting larger and heavier, of the hands on him seeming to grow as well, of the small nicks of pain where the ends of Victor's fingers are. His orgasm is ripped from him, more painful than pleasurable but just as mind-numbing. The room drops in temperature again, causing him to shiver. A hand grips his hair and _tugs,_ forcing Yuuri to lift his head.

Scorching hot liquid fills him up, so much he's afraid it might end up coming out his mouth. Abrupt, electrifying pain radiates from his shoulder as razor-sharp teeth sink into him.  His whole body jerks like he touched a live wire, and then he passes out.

•••

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri shoots up, only to wince and bring a hand to his head. It's _throbbing_ and—man—what did he do? He blinks more to allow his eyes a little time to adjust to the bright flashlight being waved around.

Chad's here.

Where's here?

Glancing around, he notices that he's in the room at the end of the hall. It's cold and dark, no lights on except the flashlight, casting everything in stark contrast. There's feathers everywhere, courtesy of the ripped pillows scattered about. The bed frame stands on its edge, flipped up and rusty on the underside. He can clearly picture this room, whole and untouched by time, cast in a golden light…

He turns his attention back to Chad.

"What happened?"

"Dude, I have _no idea._ One moment you're just standing there, in the middle of the room, and I look away for a split second, and then you drop your flashlight and I hear this huge _thump_ and so I came to get you," Chad explains, voice shaking.

"Oh." Yuuri guesses he must be a few more drinks in than he thought he was, if he's having visions of young, long and silver-haired teenagers. He gives a wobbling laugh. "I must have spaced out there for a moment."

"Let's get out of here," Chad finally begs him—Yuuri can't help but agree.

He gets helped up and he bites back a hiss as his wrist throbs. As Chad leads the way, Yuuri looks down at his wrist, only to see purplish-black bruises, like a cuff, mar his skin. Panicking, he quickly rolls up the sleeve of his other side, noticing matching marks there, too.

"You okay?"

Yuuri quickly flicks his sleeves down. "I'm fine!" he says quickly, making his way across the room, "We can go."

As he steps across the threshold of the room into the hallway, he's confused at the feeling he gets, almost as if there's a small sheet of paper covering the doorway he had to walk through. Grimacing as the feeling washes over him, he hurries to catch up.

Chad's already outside by the fences waiting for him.

Yuuri takes one look back over his shoulder, uneasiness rising and even though he's almost out the door, he feels skittish. And then he hears it.

Light, bubbly laughter, like a child's—like the boy's in his vision—echoes eerily in the foyer.

He catapults out the window, sprinting at a dead run towards the fence and ducking below the flap Chad's holding up.

The chain-link fence rattles as it snaps back into place, and while Yuuri waits for Chad to help with the next fence, he looks back to the asylum, not sure whether he'll find that boy from his weird vision watching him. Only mildly comforted that nothing came out of the house after him…he can't help the creeping feeling like he's carrying more weight as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
